Runaway
by Orihime2233
Summary: Naruto Hates the way he is being treated. A new girl comes. He thinks she could never help him, but what happens when is does and does not care about what other people think.


**Runaway by: Libby Fortin**

The sun is shining when I wake up. It's nine o'clock. I go downstairs to my kitchen and make some Ramen. It's my favorite food. I wish the night was still here. The townspeople hate me. Even my so-called friend Sakura hates me. The only reason she hang out with me is, because I have money.

I remember walking down this dirt road to my house when I hear people shouting my name.

"Naruto, where are you. You're a monster and we want to teach you a thing our two. It's your fault you parents are dead. If you had not killed your mom when she gave birth to you both of them would still be hear." They shout very loud. I can't believe it. They have found me. I tried taking the back roads to stay out of there way, but no they had to follow me. As I'm running I hear them. There footsteps are coming closer to me. I fell a hand on my shoulder.

The water steaming for my tea wakes me from my memory.

The story on why they hate me is hazy to me, but I remember somewhat why they torment me. My village leader told me.

"It was when you were just born," he said.

"Your mother died giving birth to you and we believe your father, the leader of the village at the time, died because of a broken heart." I stared and him in disbelief.

"So these people try to kill me every day, because when I was born my parents died. I had no control over that. Don't they know I wish I had parents or had someone waiting and home for me?" I cried. I could tell them about calling me a monster, killer, and a non-human. Everything in my life is wrong and no one has ever tried to show me. I did not mean for them to die.

"Yes, they do that because in the old myth a child who is born, and has both parents die on that night are considered to be a demon and the cause of their death," he said in an angry voice. How was I to know that? Nobody even talk to me, let alone tells me that old myth. This old man even believed this myth because that's the only way to become the village leader. In fact, everyone believes it because of the boy who killed his parents. Went insane, and did a mass murder.

"That's the dumbest myth I ever heard," I yell.

"Young man it's the only myth you have ever heard," he says, in his deep voice.

Walk down the street and I hear someone cry out my name. That gets me out of my daydream fast, and I prepare to run. It's only Sakura, who is my friend as long as no one is around.

"Hey, did you hear about the new girl that is coming? Her name if Tayuya and she is from the Sound Village," she says, all excited. Great. Now a new person is coming, she will hear about me, and try to kill me.

"Great, Sakura, when does she come?" I try to sound excited.

"Tomorrow around noon," she says jumping up and down.

Oh boy. Today is the day that this Tayuya person is supposed to come. I wonder if she is good at throwing rocks at me. Hey just think, I'll be the first to know.

I see her. She is short with a nice body, and long red hair, but what I notice about her the most is her big, brown caring eyes. They are like the eyes my mom had, I have a picture of my parents. I have my dad's light blue eyes. Her eyes seem so kind that's it's too bad they will have hate shining in them when she hears about me.

Someone is whispering in her ear and I can tell it's about me.

The weird thing just happened. She looked at me, but without hatred like I had expected. Her eyes are full of concern and sadness.

She is walking over to me now.

"Hi, my name is Tayuya. I'm new here. So what's your name?" she asks. I know she knows my name, but I don't care, because she is the first person who is nice to me in public. She is not seeing the shocked faces of the people. I bet if she did, she would leave. That will change when they start to hurt her and shun her.

"I'm Naruto. It's nice to meet you," I say.

"So where is a good place to eat around here?" she asks.

"The Ramen Shop," I tell her.

"Let's go," she says.

As we are walking down the dirt road to the shop she asks me some more questions like, "What's your favorite color?" and "How old are you?" I found out that she is a year younger then me she is 16.

"Oh, what a nice little shop," she says happily.

"Yeah, it's my favorite place," I say. That's only because they will let me in there and not hurt me.

I remember walking into the Waters Bar and Grill. They though hot food at me called me names like "Killer" "Monster" and the said "We hate you so leave." It was horrible so I left. Then I saw the Roman Shop was open I walk in and they were nice enough to give me food. They did not even make me pay.

A scream wakes me from my daydream. The own looks at the lady with a evil look. The poor lady leaves. I didn't mean to make her leave, but oh well. People should know better them to hurt me hear the owns have made sure of that for years now.

We are sitting at my house now just talking like friends would do. For some unknown reason I feel like I can trust her, but maybe it's just because I don't want her to be shunned because. I tell her the truth.

"Hey, Tayuya I know they told you about me. You know about my mom…"

"I don't care," she interrupts me.

"You could not help that you parents died on the night you were born. They just want an excuse to hurt. I don't care about being shunned. I like you and I'm pretty tough," she says. I like this girl. Let's just hope she doesn't get killed because of this.

The next morning I wake up and decide to go and find Tayuya. As I'm walking down the street I hear a girl screaming and crying.

"So, you thought you could hang out with that boy and not get hurt," one tough looking guy yells at her.

"He is a murderer and you know it, if you just stop hanging out with him we will leave you alone," they yell some more. Will there goes my friendship's

"No! It's not his fault. You guys are just jerks, and have the need to hurt someone." I can't believe it she is standing up for me when she is getting beat up. They start throwing rocks at her again. I run over to help her. When they see me they run away.

"Tayuya-you okay?" Well, that was a dumb question; of course she is not. Well, it was a nice friendship when it lasted.

"Yeah, but I can't stand that you have to go though that every day. Heving them taunt you and thronging things ant you it has to stop.

Hey, I think I have a plan," she says excited.

"Really, what is it?" Now I'm confused. She still wants to be my friend, and help me even though she could die of blood loss right here.

"Yeah, we could go to the Sound Village. They will let us in. They only reason I left was because my house burnt down, but I have friends in high places. We could get a home there," she tells me proudly.

"Okay." That's a great idea. I heard stories about the Sound Village. It's a beautiful place where the people are nice and understanding.

"Great. Let's start packing," she says. I can tell she is excited so we pack quickly.

We are heading to the Sound Village and a new beginning. As we are leaving I hear the townspeople yelling at someone. Its Sakura, if she was only like Tayuya and actually was my friend I try to help her but Tayuya and I are going someplace great. In this place people understand you and never hurt you. Goodbye Leaf Village; hello rest of my life.


End file.
